This invention relates to arylcyclobutane copolymer compositions.
Arylcyclobutane resins are a family of monomers, oligomers, prepolymers and polymers. Poly(arylcyclobutane) polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,763. The polymers are prepared by heating a resin having two or more arylcyclobutane moieties to temperatures sufficient to open the cyclobutane rings. The opened cyclobutane rings react with each other to form a crosslinked polymer.
The poly(arylcyclobutane) polymers exhibit excellent thermal and oxidative stability. They can be used as coatings, adhesives, composites and the like. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,763 discloses that the polymers can only be prepared from arylcyclobutane-containing monomers.
In view of the excellent properties exhibited by arylcyclobutane polymers, it would be desirable to have compounds and methods for preparing copolymers of arylcyclobutane monomers and other comonomers.